1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a connector; in particular, to a bidirectional connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors electrically connect to cables, circuit boards and other electronic components. They are in common use with a great variety of electronic device such as cell phone, tablet, laptop and personal digital assistance (PDA). A conventional connector includes an insulating main body and conductive terminals mounted thereon. Upon insertion, the plug can only successfully mate the receptacle by a given orientation. Otherwise the plug cannot fittingly match the receptacle and the insertion fails accordingly.